


something's coming

by sarabbz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluffy, Glee - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era, No Smut, Queerplatonic Relationships, angelica probably ships brittana, cute as fuck, john is a klaine shipper, john loves glee, laf and herc are qp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabbz/pseuds/sarabbz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves Glee and wants the squad to love it just as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something's coming

John Laurens loved television. That was definitely nothing new. When he lived back home in South Carolina, television and books were the things that kept him from going insane. He could live in that fictional world, if only for an hour. He could relate to those characters and sometimes even wished to be them. Back in his sophomore year of high school, he desperately wished to be Kurt Hummel. He was proudly out and gay with a beautiful boyfriend and a father who loved him and showered him with praise. John was lucky to even get a nod from his father and coming out had been out of the question since he discovered his homosexuality in seventh grade. 

Even when John graduated high school two years ago, he was still obsessed with Glee and very gay. Nothing much had changed between those two years of high school, except that he knew what he wanted to do with his life and figured out how to work out correctly, earning a six pack from that. The summer he moved into the dorms at King's College in New York City, he thought maybe he could be Kurt Hummel in college. Very season five with a six pack, loving college and a beautiful boyfriend. High hopes. 

Except, those thoughts were high and accomplished. John was a sophomore in college and laying in his shared bed with his gorgeous boyfriend, Alexander Hamilton, binge watching Glee season two. Season two was the best Glee season, he tried to convince Alexander just hours before. It was when Kurt met Blaine and um, had anyone else seen the Warblers? _Hello_.

Alexander was working on some paper that wasn't due for another two weeks in his English class as John snuggled into his boyfriend's side. John's body had found solace inbetween Alexander's warm side and underneath his left arm that typed away onto his laptop. John watched Glee over Alex's laptop. This episode had to be one of John's favorites. It was called "Original Song" and probably one of the best episodes that came out of Glee. Kurt and Blaine became boyfriends, Rachel wrote an amazing song that helped the New Directions win regionals, and the Warblers sang Candles as if they were born to sing it. Maybe John more than liked the episode. 

"John, babe, can we please watch a different episode?" Alexander mumbled, his eyes glued to the laptop screen and fingers still typing away. Alexander did not really like Glee. He could tolerate it, which John appreciated, because Alexander isn't one to tolerate something. He hates it or loves it, so the fact that he tried to like it for John made the brunette love his boyfriend more. However, with that in mind, John knew he was testing Alexander's patience with the singing television show because they watched this episode and Kurt and Blaine's proposal episode more than any other episode. John had a thing for seeing Kurt and Blaine happy. That's not a bad thing. 

"Which one do you want to watch, love?" John murmured, pausing their TV and turning his head to focus his eyes on his tired looking boyfriend. Alexander looked more tired than usual, working on these papers all day. Alexander and John chilled out often like this, but it was never _chilling_  for Alexander. He still worked himself to death, even when John begged him to just cuddle and watch Netflix with him. Netflix and chill never meant chill for them. For most couples, it means actually chilling or having sex, but for them, that was not the case. It meant John cuddled into Alexander's arms binge watching Netflix till he fell asleep as Alexander worked into the early hours of the morning before tucking both of them into bed and sleeping with few hours to spare before their classes. John stopped complaining after two months into their relationship. He could convince Alex to take care of himself, to sleep, to eat, to shower, but he could not convince Alex to stop working. No one could, it seemed. 

"Let's watch the one, um, that I like..?" Alexander mumbled back as a reply, his statement ending more as a question as he tried to remember the name of the episode he liked. John laughed and kissed under Alex's jaw. Maybe John could not convince Alex to stop working, but he did know what Alex was saying even when he wasn't saying it. Alex only really enjoyed two Glee episodes. The first one being season two's final episode called "New York" when Kurt and Blaine said they loved each other. The second episode was from season four and called "Girls (and Boys) On Film" when Kurt and Blaine sang Come What May together. Okay, so the two brunette headed boyfriends may like Kurt and Blaine more than the average person. They just related so well to the two fictional boys, how could they not love them? John switched the episode to "New York" and placed a chaste kiss on Alexander's lips before readjusting his position under Alex's arm. John fell asleep to Alexander's fingers typing and Rachel Berry's singing. 

* * *

 

John woke up a few hours later to his shorter boyfriend also asleep, laptop still open and their bedroom lights still bright. Netflix had continued onward, being halfway into the second episode of season three. John checked the time on his phone, seeing it was 8pm and then realized he and Alexander missed dinner with the squad as many texts stated from the groupchat. He shot back a quick 'sorry, fell asleep to glee any1 wanna bring us food' and saved all of Alexander's documents and notes before getting out of bed, closing the laptop and placing it quietly on their desk. John looked over his sleeping boyfriend, a smile on his face and leaned down to kiss him. He wished Alexander could sleep all night, but he knew that would not happen. They would probably have a late night since they took an afternoon nap.

John grinned into the kiss as he felt his boyfriend hum deep in his throat and kiss back. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," John murmured in reply, lips not leaving his boyfriend's. Alexander chuckled in response, pulling away and interlacing his fingers with John's. Alexander's eyebrow rose and John could already read what he was about to say.

"We slept for a few hours. I think..." John checked his phone, seeing his friends reply and agree to bring food to the dorm. "The squad is coming over for a bit with food. You need to eat, do not get up. I can hear you thinking, my dear. You are going to relax, watch Glee with me, eat and then, you can work." Alexander sighed in reply, slumping back in bed and complying to John's commands. John straddled his boyfriend's hips, kissing him softly as Alexander's hands found home on John's hips. The two kissed softly as Kurt Hummel sang I Am The Greatest Star through their TV screen. However, they were interrupted sooner than they both wanted, to two sharp knocks at their door and Angelica Schuyler muttering, "You better not be having sex to Glee right now. I swear to God, John."

John kissed Alexander quickly again before jumping up and swinging their door open, a kiss swollen smile on his lips. He saw Angelica roll her eyes before kissing his cheek and entering the dorm. She was followed by Eliza, Lafayette, and Hercules. All of them held bags of Chinese take out and made home on the floor, taking extra blankets and pillows from the closet. This had been done before, it was now a routine. 

"Oui, what episode now, mon ami?" Lafayette spoke first, opening take out boxes on the floor with their nimble, hot pink nail polish painted fingers. Everyone in the squad, excluding Alexander and Angelica, enjoyed Glee. When John met Lafayette for the first time, they watched every season together in one weekend. Alexander moved from the bed to sit between the Schuyler sisters in the semi circle that had formed in front of their TV. Eliza was playing with his hair as he slowly sorted through boxes of take out.

"This is the one where Kurt runs for student president and Blaine auditions for West Side Story," John said, placing himself next to Hercules as they shared a box of orange chicken. "I still think Blaine shouldn't have auditioned, but I'm grateful he did because his rendition of Something's Coming definitely changed my life," Hercules said, leaning his head on Lafayette's shoulder. The two were in a queerplatonic relationship and it definitely showed behind closed doors. 

"Personally, I think Blaine was doing what was good for his future and career. That's something any of us would do," Eliza spoke up with a shrug. There were murmured agreements, eyes focusing on Blaine singing. "Kurt said a few episodes later that he was proud of Blaine, eitherway, so it is not like he meant to hurt Kurt and he didn't. He just wanted to get a role and he did."

"What about Kurt's college career, though? This was a very important role for him to get into NYADA and Blaine sort of ruined that chance," Angelica said, softly. Angelica was not a huge fan of Blaine. She was more of a Rachel and Finn fan rather than Kurt and Blaine, not having patience for the bow tie obsessed boy. "Kurt did not even get into NYADA until next year. Plus, Blaine was not there for him because they had broken up, so Kurt did not have anything holding him back like he does in this episode," Angelica continued, the room filled with just her voice as the episode switched to the next one.

"Angelica, Blaine was not holding him back. He was doing what was good for him and his career and you cannot let love get in the way of that-" Alexander finally said, just to be cut off. 

"You can let love get in the way if that person means something to you and clearly, Blaine did not care much for Kurt here."

"That makes no sense! Blaine _knew_ he had a chance and he took it!"

"Alexander, you cannot look me in the eye and say you would choose John over a debate. Blaine chose an audition over Kurt."

"It is not that deep, Angelica!"

"I think it is, Alexander."

"I will always choose John, Angelica. Just like how Blaine always chose Kurt. _Always_." Alexander said the last word slowly, eyes making contact with John's. If John could melt under a stare, he definitely would have.

"Well, anyways..." Eliza reached for the remote, changing the episode to the Whitney Houston dedication episode. The squad loved this one and the minute the first song opened the episode, the tension was out of the room and everyone was singing. John had moved to sit in Alexander's lap, kissing his cheek as Hercules tried to harmonize with Santana's vocals in the beginning song.

The night ended with the squad being several episodes in deep. Everyone was laughing, happy and singing along with the New Directions to Paradise By The Dashboard Lights. They didn't all agree on everything, but one thing everyone _definitely_ agreed on was that Jesse St. James was a work of art. Eliza, a theatre major, ran around the dorm screaming when Hercules told her to imagine being on Broadway with Jesse. Alexander had tears in his eyes from laughing and somehow they all ended up reenacting the New Directions Nationals performance in the small dorm. 

Maybe John was not Kurt Hummel. He did have a six pack, love college and a beautiful boyfriend. However, he did not have killer fashion taste and a proud father. His friends made up for that, though, and that's all he needed. He did not need a gorgeous pair of pants and a father who believed in him. He just needed love and when he fell asleep in the early hours of the morning in between Alexander and Angelica as Blaine sang Hopelessly Devoted to You through his TV screen, he knew that John had just that.  

**Author's Note:**

> i am such glee trash this was bound to happen. if there are any spelling / grammar errors, please let me know! thank you so much for reading. follow my twitter @crissftlaurens


End file.
